


迷信与命数

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	迷信与命数

（1）  
据说，大部分日本人都只会说三句汉语。  
你好，谢谢，我爱你。

但很显然，羽生结弦不属于这“大部分”。

除了他的高中同学和老师们，他没有和任何人提起过，他在语言选修课里选的，不是英语，也不是很受日本人欢迎的德语。

而是中文。

每每被不明所以的同学问起原因，他总是敷衍着说，觉得中文里有汉字会比英文好学一些，才选的这门课。

只有他自己知道为什么。

他还记得，自己在人生中第一次比赛之前，去一位老奶奶那里占卜时，老奶奶笑眯眯的捧着他的手心，点着他的爱情线说：“孩子，你将来的另一半，多半不是日本人呦。”

他一直很迷信，再加上老奶奶的占卜是公认的准，这曾经让小小的羽生结弦非常苦恼。

我还是更喜欢亚洲脸的人多一点，等他参加完一些国际上的比赛后遇到不少欧洲选手时他捧着脸不满道。

等到上高中的时候，还记得这个占卜的他犹豫了一下，在那张选课单上，下定决心的用笔画出的圆圈套住了“中国語”。

既然不是日本人，那拥有着14亿人口的中国，大概是最有可能藏着我的未来爱人的地方吧？

他抱着这个心态学起了中文，中途也有不少时候他爆锤自己脑袋问自己为什么要相信迷信把自己置于“死地”，可谓是选课一时爽，考试火葬场。

天知道最开始他的zi ci si 和zhi chi shi 为什么发不出正确的音，不过这不妨碍后来他中文成绩非常优异。拥有“（非常有可能是）未来对象的母语”buff加成，就凭着一腔责任心，他也想好好学习。

能够顺利通过考试，羽生结弦觉得全靠自己的好胜心和顽强的意志。

等到自己进入了成年组，顺理成章的分化成alpha后，虽然没有特意隐瞒自己会说中文的事实，也只是没有可以发挥的地方。当时中国男单人丁稀少，他就算去恭喜其他的中国队员，对方在表示感谢的同时也只会觉得那一句“祝贺”是现学现卖的产物。他又不是喜欢炫耀的性子，索性也不再多说。

直到碰上一个来找他合影的青年组小孩。

他是中国人，还没分化，叫金博洋。

（2）

金博洋发现羽生结弦会说中文的“秘密”，是在他们第二次合影的时候。

他当时拿了青年组冠军，兴奋之余也期待着晚上能再次见到自己得到成年组冠军的偶像的晚宴。当他再次站在羽生面前，有些紧张的要合影的时候，羽生笑眯眯的冲他说了一句话，让他立刻觉得自己在做梦。

“小冠军，又见到你啦。”

中文？

他呆张着嘴愣在原地，羽生见到小孩意料之中惊讶不已的样子，不由得笑出了声。

“博洋选手长高了好多呀，都快要追上我了。”他伸出手比着两人的身高，看着这位青年组的冠军因为激动脸颊红扑扑的，他总算有了些“会说中文真不错”的实感。

此时的金博洋内心仿佛在刷弹幕：

哎呀我的妈呀，偶像居然还记得我！  
他还和我说中文！  
他还冲我笑！

在内心里已然安详躺平的金博洋冲着他偶像嘿嘿嘿的露出小虎牙傻乐，羽生用尽全身力量才控制住自己不去揉揉他的头。

上次合完影后，羽生闲来无事搜索了金博洋的比赛视频。现在看来，他当初的期望并不是空穴来风，拿了青年组冠军的金博洋成长的很快，让他隐隐有些盼望和他同场竞技的时候了。

“博洋选手，不要告诉别人我会说中文哟。”在小孩心满意足要到合影准备告辞的时候，羽生竖起食指放在唇上，冲金博洋眨了眨眼睛，“这是我和博洋选手的小秘密。”

还未分化的金博洋懵懂的点了点头，并没有闻到偶像抹茶味的信息素里喜悦中掺杂着兴奋的因子。

（3）

此后，他比旁人多了很多和偶像说话的机会。

羽生尽量不在别人面前和他说中文，比如他和羽生还有无良选手一起在日本领奖的时候，偶像叽里咕噜的说了一堆英文，他实在听不懂。用迷茫的眼神看着偶像的背影的时候，原本已经走向冰场的羽生瞥到小孩的目光，回头握着拳跟他说了个“加油！”，让他又惊喜又感动。

在之后的记者会，本来从翻译姐姐那里听到羽生说“想研究一下他的跳跃”的金博洋就已经开心的要一飞冲天了，在记者会结束之后私下里居然还被羽生拉住：“我觉得这些话不亲口说出来让你听的话，就没什么意义了。”

“博洋选手，我非常喜欢你的跳跃，请允许我好好研究一下。”

听着偶像一字一句字正腔圆的中文，金博洋真觉得自己是追星追的最成功的人，没有之一。

在之后的芬兰，颁发小奖牌之后，听到场外粉丝呐喊的“天天加油”，羽生转过头装作现学现卖的样子也冲他来了一句“天天加油！”，眼神有些狡黠的看着金博洋，仿佛在告诉他：有个秘密只有我们两个知道。

回想起这些点点滴滴，金博洋只觉得自己的脸有些控制不住的发烫。

他用在冰场上冻的冰凉的双手贴在脸蛋上试图降温，正好被绕过了人群来找他的羽生看到。

于是他被自己的憧憬对象狠狠的揉了把脸，关键是他还当起了金博洋的人体暖水袋给他焐手，他除了脸红一句话都说不出来了。

（4）

金博洋在米兰世锦赛之前分化了。

抑制剂也打了，阻隔剂也喷了，旁人闻不出来不代表他自己身体不受影响。他撑着被分化时的激素折腾的发软的身躯，连旋转的力气都没了。

“教练……我跳不动了……”

许教练看着金博洋筋疲力竭的样子叹了口气。他早就劝过金博洋不用太拼，毕竟刚刚分化还没能好好调整状态，整场是肯定坚持不下来的。

可看到金博洋难得一见的示弱样子，他张了张嘴，什么责怪也说不出来。

金博洋和他偶像一个样，不要同情，也不要怜悯，只要滑冰。

倔脾气却不得不放弃的金博洋，一路上遇见不少嘘寒问暖的人，他都笑着眯起眼睛说自己没事，却在回房间的时候把门反锁了。

奶味的香甜慢慢从身体里的毛孔渗出来，他一动不动的散出自己的信息素，深深的把头埋在枕头里。

搞砸了啊……

未知号码的响起打断了他的颓废。抬起酸软的手臂摁开免提，金博洋努力使自己沙哑的嗓音恢复正常。

“喂。”

“天天，你好些了吗？”

是羽生结弦的声音。

他几乎是惊诧的连忙坐起身，语无伦次的说着“我很好。”却听见了自己房间门口的敲门声。

“开门吧，我来看你了。”

（5）

他立刻找出阻隔剂疯狂喷洒，直到觉得自己闻不出异常才开了门锁。

可打开门看到羽生察觉不出喜怒哀乐的表情，金博洋只觉得此时此刻自己根本没法面对他。

“对不起……”

“为什么要道歉？”

“我……”我让你失望了。

“天天分化了吧？”

看着羽生波澜不惊的猜出真实原因，金博洋只觉得早稻田学霸名不虚传。

“他们都说你是拔了智齿，可是刚刚我站在你门口闻到你的信息素了。”

突然凑近的羽生让又羞惭又震惊的金博洋来不及闪躲，被顺利拥入抹茶味的怀中，他听见那人低声的在他耳边讲：

“从天天还在青年组我就在关注你了，到现在我可以抛开我的身体本能对你说，不管天天是alpha、beta还是omega，我都想和你在一起。”

他松开抱的紧紧的双臂，放开了由于和alpha近距离接触有些气息不稳的金博洋，认真的看着他漆黑的瞳仁说：

“和我交往吧，天天。”

“不是因为可怜我？”

刚刚分化的omega总是有些没安全感，了解这种心理状态的羽生坚定的点了点头：“天天从来没让我失望过，这次也没有，你在我心里永远是小冠军。”

到底中文还是不能像母语者那么好，说不出什么浪漫的情话，只能打直球让羽生这个内敛的日本人有些不好意思的红着脸坐在金博洋对面，结果毫无防备的下一秒就被奶味儿糊了一脸。

抹茶和奶香渐渐混在一起，像是一块好吃的抹茶奶糖。

（6）

一直觉得自己最好分化成alpha的金博洋，突然觉得分化成omega也不错，还能泡到偶像。

现在又没有什么性别歧视，omega早已走出家门摆脱自己一辈子只能靠alpha生活的日子。自己周围也有不少是omega但也非常优秀的运动员，短道的天宇哥是，胖球的龙哥也是，不照样拿金牌走上人生巅峰吗。

那我也没什么不可以。

（7）

金博洋在北京冬奥会拿到冠军后退役了的某一天，他好奇的问起羽生学中文的原因。

听到同样也早已退役的丈夫不好意思的表示是听了小时候算命的老婆婆的话才鬼使神差的学了中文，金博洋捧着自己有些微微隆起的肚子笑成一团。

“你这是迷信！”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪拍了拍羽生的肩膀，“不过我还挺感谢她的，没有她我怎么在一开始和你交流啊。”

“天天，那不一样。”

彼时阳光正好，羽生和他一起坐在沙发上看电影，旁边还放着一盒子甜甜的爆米花。

电影里的主角们亲吻在一起，这时羽生那清爽的少年音飘进他的耳蜗里。

“学中文是因为迷信，可碰见天天是命中注定。”


End file.
